


It's Just Bad Luck, Moony!

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: I’ve always wondered what my constant scolding had brought, during the years.And James and Sirius’ actions had given me my answer.Nothing.





	It's Just Bad Luck, Moony!

I’ve always wondered what my constant scolding had brought, during the years.

And James and Sirius’ actions had given me my answer.

Nothing.

The more I scolded them, the more they seemed to have fun crossing the boundaries.

I was giving them the usual telling-off, and they were mocking me in response, as always.

“Guys, do you realize it’s a completely _idiotic_ thing to put a Boggart in the girls bathroom, don’t you?” I asked them, deliberately sounding like I was talking to a ten years old. Because, at times like this, they didn’t look much older than that. Sirius sneered.

“Oh, come on Moony! You laughed too when you saw that Hufflepuff third year chased down by a giant butterfly!” I couldn’t help but smile.

“That’s just because it’s unusual to be afraid of butterflies.” James sighed, resting his head heavily on the pillow.

“I don’t know. It depends on what’s behind it. I don’t think that anyone who doesn’t know you would say it’s normal to be scared of the full moon.” he mocked him. I threw him a pillow, missing him by a nose.

“I doubt that girl turns into a butterfly once a month.” I ironized, blushing. I hated when Prongs took my... ‘furry little problem’ so lightly. He laughed.

“Oh, come on! Don’t be the usual party pooper!” he asked me. “I think this time even old McGonagall has ventured a smile.” Sirius raised his head from the box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and frowned.

“You mean before or after taking ten point from each?” James turned his nose.

“Oh, well. It was the prank of the century.” he declared, laying down.

“Too bad it’s already over. We should plan something else, Prongs.” Sirius told him with his mouth full. I saw him grimace. “I always swear never too eat again this damn beans and I always relapse.” he muttered. Seeing our questioning looks, he shook his head. “Brussel sprouts.” he explained, making us all laugh out loud.

 

~

 

That afternoon we wandered Hogwart’s hallways, without knowing what to do. James and Sirius talked in a low voice, Peter on their heels trying to listen what they were saying. I sighed. I was pretty sure they were devising something I wouldn’t have liked at all. There was no way to make them stay calm, I was growing more and more aware of that.

I could only try and limit the damages.

I got closer slowly, trying to listen myself, in vain. James noticed me and turned, smiling.

“Don’t even try it, Moony. You’re too much of a good guy to be admitted to this discussion.” he told me, making Sirius sneer.

“Guys, I swear, if you manage to lose any more points during the same week I...” Sirius didn’t let me finish, he took my arm as indignant and shook his head.

“Remus, Remus, Remus... when are you going to learn to trust us once and for all?” he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

“When you’ll give me a good reason to, Padfoot.” I ironized, and they laughed.

“You’ll see, you’ll be proud of us.” James whispered to me, before going away with Sirius. I turned toward Peter, not much hoping.

“You’ve got no idea of what they’re planning, do you Wormtail?” Peter shook his head, and I sighed once more. “Didn’t think so.” I murmured.

I sensed trouble in the air. And I was sure I wasn’t wrong.

 

~

 

I was cleaning the Great Hall after dinner. _Manually._ Meanwhile I swore through my teeth, furious as I’ve never been with my best friends.

Best friends that, right this moment, I would’ve gladly strangled.

Twenty more points each and that detention, which I refused to comment... those two days would’ve lived on in Hogwart’s memory, I was sure.

_‘Four young Gryffindors killed my their housemates for having being able, in two mere days, to make their House lose 120 points.’_

I puffed, disgusted, while I collected plates from Ravenclaw’s table. I saw Sirius and James laughing, throwing left-overs at each other, ending up hitting Peter every time.

“Are you completely unable to give it a rest?” I asked, irritated. James shrugged.

“We’ve got to the heavy lifting, might as well take it with some glee.” he explained. Sirius nodded vigorously.

“And you’ve got to admit that old Minerva has gone too far this time.” Sirius added. I rolled my eyes, while ‘old Minerva’ came into the Great Hall.

“Oh yes, I’m sure I’ve been cruel enough Mr. Black.” she scolded him, grim, and then ventured a smirk. “As I am sure that you won’t mind taking care of the Great Hall tomorrow night as well.” I saw my friends turn white, and I was sure I had the same expression.

“But, professor, we...” I tried to protest, but she silenced me.

“Goodnight, Misters.” she said, going away.

I went back to work, my mood worsening by the minute.

“Can someone please explain to me what have we done wrong?” Sirius asked, pouting. I raised my eyes, and stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

“Padfoot, does it really seem normal to you to Transfigure a teacher?” I hissed. James and him couldn’t help but smile.

“Come on, Moony, we just wanted to do something fun! Flitwick’s lessons could use a spruce!” Prongs stood up for himself. I closed my eyes, massaging my temples.

Migraine coming.

“And was it really necessary, among all the animals in the whole world, to turn him into a _chicken_?” my friends didn’t control themselves anymore and burst out laughing.

“That has been a minor hiccup. We had something better in mind, like an hawk, but Sirius distracted me while I was pronouncing the spell. It’s been bad luck!” James said, still laughing.

“Bad luck.” I repeated, not at all convinced. “So today has just been an unlucky day for us.” the three of them nodded, and I smiled. “Until you’re here then, I doubt we’ll see many lucky days.” I saw them smiling openly, but I didn’t mind it until they took another bunch of left-overs.

“Come on, Moony... get closer...” Padfoot murmured, trying to sound persuasive. I turned bright red with anger.

“Guys, don’t even think about it. I swear, I’ll make you pay!” I warned them, but it was pointless. A minute after, I was covered in food.

“You’re without a doubt much more charming.” James declared, getting back to work without stopping laughing for a second.

An unlucky day, no doubt.

I got back to work as well; revenge, after all, is a dish best served cold.

Who knows how _they_ would look in the form of chickens?


End file.
